The Quest of Dragon's Eye
by Lunar Shadowsong
Summary: He looks like a boy, talks like a boy, acts like a boy, but he is not a boy. He is the last of a dieing race trying to save the world from the threat of dragon and flame. together he and his dragon Forge must rid the world Rodar of red dragons. Will they
1. Who am I?

My name is Eliar, I don't know much else about myself. If someone told you I was an ordinary guy living in an ordinary world, somebody lied. They don't see what happens after the sun has gone down, they don't see the dark beasts gliding through the night sky. They don't hear the shrieks of pain as person after person dies. They don't believe it's happening, well, it is. They're coming, and when they come the human race will fall. I won't though, I'm not human, the threat is not to me. I don't know what I am. I don't know who I am. All I know is that when they come I'll be ready to fight, and I'll win. I don't why, I don't know how. All I know is that my name is Eliar, my species were bred from humans, I am what humans call a 'Tamer'. All I know is that I live in a world with a government so stupid they're almost blind. I live in a world where dragons rule the skies.  
  
It all began a long time ago, a very long time ago. I have a rare condition, kikuta, the humans call it Amnesia. I can stand in a room for three seconds and then tell you how much each person weighs, if they're left or right handed. How many people there are in the room with me. But I can also tell you something else, I can tell you where the nearest dragon is, what colour it is, what gender it is and how far it is from my current location. Now, think, why would I know that? You tell me, for sure as there is a hell I don't know. My memory reaches back two years, when I was first struck by amnesia. I pulled down my first dragon soon after that point. When I pulled down I mean tamed, he was a blue, and he had an evil temper. His name's Trulath and he now lives on the north side of the Dragon's Eye. I own a baby dragon myself, he's a black but has a strange pattern reaching up from his feet, the tip if his tail and the base of his wings. The tattoo- like pattern looks like fire, reaching up to engulf him. He's the size of a dog now, that's about standard size, he's only a week old after all. When seven weeks have passed he'll be twice the size of an elephant. Then I'll be able to ride him, that'll make dragon hunting easy for me. I called my young dragon Forge, because of the fire you understand. When I hunt dragons, I hunt alone. It's always been that way, I track a dragon, I tame or sometimes kill the dragon, I move on. I guess I'll never change, in fact I know I'll never change. I've been hunting since I was ten, when I first got amnesia. Now I'm thirteen, no one calls me by Eliar though. I'm known as Shoyru, in the common tongue that means 'dragon lord'! 


	2. Taverns and Truths

My appearance isn't to charming so when people see me they tend to give me a wide birth. I have three tattoos, two on my left arm and one on my right. All of them are of dragons. People avoid me and with very good reason. Tamers are known for their blood lust and very short tempers. I'm seventeen now, and I still can't remember who I am, Forge is well and flying. He pulled down two dragons the other day. But enough about the high-lights of my life, time to get down to business. I entered the Blackwater Tavern on the east side of the thieves district, everyone looked at me as I came in. Tamers aren't common folk. I looked around, my eyebrows raised. Everybody quickly went back to their own business. The smell of the tavern was rancid. Rotten fish and beer seemed to hang in the air, it wasn't much to look at either, it was drab, a graveyard was more inviting than this place. But these were folk not much different from me, I should show them respect. When I yank their guts out that is. I walked up to the bar, I put my hands on the rough wood and beckoned to the bar-tender. He waddled over, he was overweight, and more than just a bit. He seemed to shrink back as I looked at him, "excuse me?" I said in my husky voice.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, afraid.  
  
"I was wondering if you could accommodate me for the night?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we have no rooms".  
  
I could see he was lying.  
  
"Ok I'll put it another way. Find me a room or I'll yank out your guts, then I'll tie them to my dragon's tail and then tell him to fly whilst I have securely nailed you to the table".  
  
"Due to a cancellation from someone I didn't even know a room has just become available" he said his face going white.  
  
"I knew one would".  
  
"How many nights will you be staying?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I find out, incidentally can you tell me ware to find some decent food? Anything better than what you're serving would be preferred".  
  
"Yes, Master.?"  
  
"Shoyru".  
  
"Ok Master Shoyru I will have it brought up to your room". With that I left for my room, I have always had this strange way with people. They always seem to do what I want. I looked out at forge lying at the back of the tavern. He was hungry, I'd take him out to the plains where the shepherds lived, I decided. But I would do that tomorrow. Right now I needed sleep, a girl brought food, she was quite pretty actually. I ate the food, ham and bread with some salad. Rabbit food, I need red meat, not a dinner fit for a rabbit. I would have to talk to the tavern owner tomorrow. I tugged my shirt off, scars and burns spiralled their way along my chest and back. I got down on the floor and began to do press-ups. Life was good, so I was a drifter. At lest I was feared and everyone would bend to y every whim. I heard Forge roar, I stuck my head out the window "Shut up" both Forge and I are harsh folk so the insults we throw don't bother us.  
  
"I would if there was an descent food around here" he replied.  
  
"Look, I'll take you food descent grub tomorrow for the mean time shut up before I pull you down".  
  
"You couldn't pull me down, a Red Fireball (type of dragon) maybe, but me? I think not" he curled up and went to sleep.  
  
"Pompous git" I muttered under my breath and went to bed, things would seem clearer in the morning. I though back, I'd been saying that since I first got amnesia, stupid saying really, things always seemed dirtier. Drugs, contraband and Dragons. My life is really honest, wouldn't you say? I slipped into sleep and into my wonderful gift (not), it's called pre cognition, I see things before they happen. I normally hate what I see, but that's what you have to do in life, accept and endure. 


	3. New world

I awoke early the next morning, I tugged on my clothes and yelled at Forge to wake up, lazy beast. I walked down the dismal hallway to find some breakfast. I couldn't believe it, no one was awake, I mean it isn't that early. I walked outside where Forge was waiting for me, I beckoned to him and muttered something in his ear. Two seconds later the inhabitants of the Blackwater Tavern where rudely awakened by a dragon roaring, the roar shook the entire building. I mounted Forge, the opened his wings itching for flight. Sometimes Forge could be like a child, "go on then" I muttered and with a sweep of his mighty wings we were in the air. He soared upward, in and out of clouds. Forge has always liked clouds for some strange reason, maybe they taste nice? He glided smoothly over fields covered in sheep, I was quite enjoying the ride. Suddenly he swooped down and picked a sheep off the ground just as someone would pick an apple. It was gone in a feeble bleat and puff of smoke. Forge continued to eat seven other sheep, greedy git.  
  
We stopped beside a clear, cool pool. Not many know this but dragons like swimming, bizarre huh? Whilst Forge happily swam in the water I sat on the bank, I was sewing my bag together where it had split. I hate mending things so I was in a foul temper. When Forge splashed me with water I lost it, we had a very extended augment as I recall. With my bag mended and Forge cleaned up we set off again. We were flying fast when we saw it, a red ball of light known as the Dragon's Eye. It was glowing, but it did that sometimes so we ignored it, bad mistake.  
  
Forge was just flying low to the ground when a strange force seemed to surround us. It pulled at me, Forge pumped his powerful wings and managed to get free of the strange grip, but in doing so he threw me off his back! I was being dragged backward fast, everything was a blur of blue light and picture. The last thing I saw was forge trying to get to me before I was swept into a black oblivion.  
  
I awoke or at least I think I did, I was floating and all was black. I knew all and I saw all. I saw what would happen, what can happen and what has happened. I floated there in nothingness until with a jolt the force that had put me threw me into a haze bright light. I hit the ground with a thud, and knew no more.  
  
I flicked my ears, I could smell the pollen in the air. I got to me feet, I looked down, I didn't have feet! I had paws, a cat! I was a cat! Of all things I could have been I was a cat! I looked myself up and down in a nearby pond. I was kitten, close to being an adolescent, and by the look of it I was a grey striped tabby cat. I still had my steel coloured eyes, I had reserved some dignity. I looked around, I was in a forest, the trees and bushes were lush and green. Birds sang and other animals chattered. Where was I? No way could this be Rodar, or anywhere near the Dragon's Eye. Rodar was dank and covered in ash and dragons. But here there wasn't a single dragon in sight! Strange, I must explore this strange new world. So I walked, how long I walked I don't know. But I came to the large grey walls of a city I later learned to be called Osthos. Where was I? I heard someone coming up behind me, "hello little kitten, where did you come from?" said a woman, very beautiful too. I meowed softly. "Aren't you cute? Come with me, I think I'll give you a home" she picked me up and put me in her bag-like cloak hood. "Andine," a voice called "we should be getting back to the palace". "Coming, dear" the woman called Andine called back. Humans don't have to shout so loud, she really made my ears hurt. I curled up, neatly tucking my tail around my body, time to see what a little nap and time would give me, who was this woman? Friend or foe? 


End file.
